fatal_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Simulation For Murder
"Simulation For Murder" 'is the seventh episode of season eight. Synopsis Edwin arrives in Colorado to consult for ''Ridgeway Tech in developing a crime scene investigating simulation programme, assisting game developer Sandy Lowry and the company's owner Tim Ridgeway. Edwin encounters a deadly rivalry between Ridgeway Tech and UltraGames, run by the formiddable Adrian Thorne. However, Ridgeway Tech has to face its own conflicts when Tim was planning to launch a video game that Sandy created without his consent. Sandy blames Tim for being under appreciated. The plot thickens when a saboteur planted an ominous computer virus in a video game and, of course, a brutal murder. Characters Main Characters: * '''Edwin Goodman – the world famous detective consulting for Ridgeway Tech in developing a video game. He then applies his true skills on a real murder. * Lt. Carl Harlan – the leading investigating officer of the murder case. He previously appeared in the episode "A Little White Lie" as a sergeant. Supporting Characters: * Sandy Lowry – the game developer for Ridgeway Tech. He also co-owns the business, but he is usually shadowed by his business partner. * Tim Ridgeway – the owner of Ridgeway Tech. He has a severe rivalry against UltraGames' Adrian Thorne. * Jennifer Ridgeway – Tim's wife. She is tired of her marriage with Tim due to his obsession over creating programmes. * David Noble – the head technician for Ridgeway Tech. His expert computing skills has given him a chance to work for government intelligence. * Adrian Thorne – the owner of UltraGames, Ridgeway Tech's major rival in producing technological programmes. * Greg Tomlinson – a well-known video gamer who was sponsored by Ridgeway Tech to play their video games. Plot Summary In the airport of Colorado, Edwin has arrived and was due to be picked up by Sandy Lowry, a video game designer for revolutionary computer programming company Ridgeway Tech. While travelling to the company’s headquarters, Edwin discusses with Sandy about the crime scene simulation programme he was developing, Sandy explains that he co-owns Ridgeway Tech and is responsible of the video game production sector of the company. He explains that the government has signed a contract with Ridgeway Tech to develop the simulator in order to train junior officers virtually in investigating crime scenes. Besides that, the simulator is created also as a video game for mystery enthusiasts. Edwin and Sandy arrived in Ridgeway headquarters, where they were greeted by the owner of the company, Tim Ridgeway. Tim introduced to Edwin the company by giving him a tour. They entered the studio, where video gaming celebrity Greg Tomlinson was trialling a beta video game. Greg signed a contract with Ridgeway Tech to advertise their video game in exchange for sponsorship money for his video gaming career. Tim, Edwin and Sandy arrive in the tenth floor, where the engine of the programming work is located. Edwin meets the head technician, David Noble. Tim mentioned to Edwin that David received an application to work for government intelligence. David was in charge of one of the company’s major projects, a programme that can shut down widespread viruses without damaging data of the computer. Tim receives a call from his wife and leaves Edwin with Sandy and David to talk to the phone. Edwin was puzzled to why Tim was so busy in handling so much projects. David replies that it was due to the company’s competition, UltraGames. Sandy elaborated that UltraGames used to focus only on developing video games. However, UltraGames has skyrocketed through the technological world when they have created a powerful anti-virus that would automatically cancel out any suspicious foreign files being sent by the hacker. Ridgeway Tech needs to keep their standards high, so creating projects would uphold the company’s standards and thrive. Sponsorship to famous celebrities would also support their reputation. Also, Adrian Thorne, the owner of UltraGames, used to work together with Ridgeway Tech until Adrian had his own ideas and Tim did not approve of it. Tim returned to Edwin after his phone call and showed Edwin the crime scene simulation programme, Edwin immediately solved the crime. In the luxurious mansion, Jennifer Ridgeway, Tim’s wife, was finishing cleaning the dining table when Tim arrived. In the downtown of Denver, there was the headquarters of UltraGames, Thorne Tower. Adrian Thorne was speaking through the phone to an anonymous person. The person behind the line informed that Edwin Goodman was in town to consult for Ridgeway Tech‘s crime scene simulation project. Adrian then discusses about installing the file that contains the virus to the anonymous person. The response was negative and Adrian decided to have a deal with Edwin. Tim was in his hot tub playing a video game. Jennifer then entered the bathroom to ask Tim about the shelves that need to be repaired In the kitchen. Tim answered that he would finish it the following week. Jennifer then stated her concern about their marriage due to Tim always being absent, as if he doesn’t care about their relationship. Tim tried to reason with her by explaining that the business have to thrive. Jennifer then replied that Tim always cared about the business, not leaving any room to enjoy their marriage. Jennifer added a warning that Tim’s console set up on the hot tub is a dangerous life risk. The next day, as Edwin was getting ready to go to Ridgeway Tech Headquarters, he receives a visit from Adrian Thorne. Adrian came to tell Edwin that Tim and the entire Ridgeway Tech company were using their good means as an act to cover up their greedy intentions. Adrian then tried to intimidate Edwin by telling him that he if he consults to the company, he would support these greedy acts. Edwin eventually told Adrian that he consults in the name of justice, no matter if the company meant it for greed. Edwin arrived in the headquarters with Sandy waiting for him. Sandy first began an interview with Edwin about his methods of solving crimes. After the interview, Edwin noticed a faint scent of perfume from Sandy’s coat. Edwin asked about Sandy’s company, with Sandy embarrassingly responding with an old friend. Tim arrived just then and approached Sandy to speak to him. Tim and Sandy goes into Tim’s office, Tim then discusses with Sandy regarding the video game he is developing in a long time (not the crime scene simulation). Tim then expresses his concern that it needed to be released by the deadline as the deadline has been postponed multiple times and the game needs to be published. However, Sandy responded that the game was not yet completely perfect for his liking. Tim was urging him with Sandy answering back that he is in charge of the gaming sector that it must depend on him. However, Tim argued back that he is the owner of the company and things must go according to his way. While Tim and Sandy were arguing in the office, Edwin goes to the programming floor’s break room where he meets up with David. Edwin expressed Tim’s abrupt tone towards Sandy. David answered that Sandy was often under appreciated as a business owner of the company. This was due to Tim’s wealth, power and fame – Tim has the power of the company and the wealth to set up projects. Tim then discovered Sandy’s talent in developing video games and decided to exploit money from it by making him a business partner in charge of the gaming section. Sandy has given Ridgeway Tech a major financial benefit by producing video games, but regardless Tim receives most of the credit due to his ownership over the business, thus Sandy is overpowered by Tim. Edwin and David’s conversation is disrupted when Jennifer arrived and asked for Tim. Suddenly, the three were surprised by booming screams by Tim and Sandy‘s arguments. Sandy complains to Tim about his egotistic attitude while Tim counters with Sandy’s ungratefulness. David and Jennifer try to stop the fight between the two with Edwin separating the two. The two stopped arguing, ending with Tim angrily steps back in the office with Sandy stomping away with Jennifer trying to comfort him. Tim and David are in the office with David trying to reason with him. David then asked Tim if he has already handled the application for his work in the agency. Tim, frustrated, answered that he will handle it and ordered David to get out of the office. David meets Edwin outside the office and work with him to develop the crime scene simulation. Sandy is in the cafe where Jennifer met him. Sandy told Jennifer to leave Tim in order to seal their relationship. However, Jennifer expressed her concern about a costly divorce and that Tim would get angrier if he noticed her with him after the divorce. Sandy agrees and Jennifer tries to think of a way to end her marriage with Tim. As the sun sets, Tim arrived home with Jennifer drinking champagne in the lounge. She mentions that Tim was late for dinner again. Jennifer then confronted Tim about his obsession over his company’s projects that he was no longer interested in their relationship. Jennifer expressed how tired she was in her marriage with him that she threatened to leave him. He then arrogantly stated to her that she would be ruined without him. Jennifer told her husband that she has given Tim too many chances and stormed off to her car and drove off. Tim unpacked his briefcase in the basement to reveal the beta video game Sandy was working on, he then went to the bathroom to his hot tub and prepared his video game console. As Jennifer drove away from the house, Sandy snuck in through the basement window, he heard Tim playing video games in the hot tub. Sandy prepared the computer downstairs and set up the video game. He was preventing the early launch of his video game as Tim wanted the early release. Adrian arrived back to his office when he received a call from the anonymous person, the person mentioned that the virus was ready to be released in Ridgeway Tech and he will release it by the next day. Adrian then tried to call Tim, with Tim angrily dismissing him. Back to the mansion, Sandy was nearly complete in preventing the launch. There was a sudden blackout and a scream from upstairs. The computer immediately switched off, preventing the video game disk to be ejected. Sandy then called someone through his mobile that something had occurred, he then attempted to escape. Jennifer arrived back to the home and noticed the blackout. She ran to the house where she bumped into a person, possibly Sandy escaping. Jennifer then switched on the circuit breaker to put the electricty back on. Jennifer went upstairs to the bathroom, where she found Tim dead in his hot tub, with the television in the tub. Jennifer screamed and called the police in a frenzy. The police arrived in the mansion to investigate the scene. Lt. Carl Harlan of the Denver Police Department is handling the case. He was interrogating Jennifer about the occurrence of the incident – Jennifer stated that she drove away from the house after an argument with her husband, she went to the park for some fresh air and went to the cafe. She decided to come back home and that was when she noticed that the electricity was out, she went to the kitchen to turn the electricity back on. She saw her husband dead in the tub. While Lt. Harlan was writing notes, Jennifer suggested to him that the death was a possible incident due to the television being too close to the tub and that Tim became careless about it. However, Lt. Harlan answered that he was skeptical about her conclusion, as he learned investigation skills from Edwin Goodman. Jennifer then mentioned that Edwin was in town and that he was consulting for Tim’s company for a programme. The next day, Edwin was having breakfast in his hotel suite, Lt. Harlan knocked on the door. Edwin was suprised to see an old friend. The lieutenant informed Edwin that Tim Ridgeway was found dead in his home. Edwin explains that he was consulting for Tim’s business associate, Sandy, for a crime scene simulation programme. Edwin continues to explain that Sandy was responsible for the video game sector and was often overpowered by Tim. Lt. Harlan then asked for Edwin’s assistance in solving the case. Edwin agreed and they both head off to Sandy’s house to interrogate him. In Sandy’s house, Lt. Harlan and Edwin informed Sandy about Tim’s death. Sandy immediately asked about Jennifer, with the lieutenant answering that she discovered the body. Sandy stated his alibi – he was in his private gym alone at the time of Tim’s death. Edwin walked towards the shoe rack and pulled out a petal from the wet boots. After Sandy gave his statement, Edwin asked Lt. Harlan to take him to the crime scene. Lt. Harlan and Edwin arrived in the Rideway estate. Edwin went around the perimeter of the house, he deduced that there were two options on how the murderer escaped without leaving any trace if it was a murder – either through the basement windows or the back door. He investigated the basement windows, he discovered that some flowers had been trampled on. The detectives then went on to investigate Tim’s basement, where they saw his suitcase and the computer. Tim’s computer had recently been used and a disk was found inside the computer. There were some documents missing from the suitcase. Edwin and Lt. Harlan then went to the study, where they found a letter from government intelligence and a letter regarding Greg’s sponsorship being cancelled, there were also shredded paper in the trash can. The shredded paper was, in fact, a threatening letter from UltraGames. - Edwin interrogates David and Greg. - Lt. Harlan interrogates Adrian. [Work in progress] Solution Notable Details * In the interview, Edwin explain how he investigates crimes, specifically murders – he first studies the detail of the crime, then he analyses the alibis of the suspects and the suspects’ motives were established later on. Edwin then mentioned that the minor details on the crime usually intertwine with the alibi of the suspect and eventually discovering the motive of that suspect. * Lt. Harlan revealed that he was transferred to Denver Police Department from Aspen as a homicide lieutenant. This was a nod to when Harlan met Edwin in the previous episode in season three “A Little White Lie” in which he is a sergeant in Aspen. Trivia * This episode hints certain parodies of famous celebrities: ** Greg Tomlinson similarly resembles YouTube star and video gamer Mini Ladd, whose real name is Craig Thompson. ** David Noble also resembles another famous video gamer, Daithi De Nogla, which is a pseudonym used by David Nagle. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes